republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
Kemal Talley
The Right Honourable Dr. Kemal İskender Talley, Sr., D.Eng. is an Adanese politician and entrepreneur, and the current Prime Minister of Adana. Early life Talley was born in İncirlik, Çukurova to a New Welsh mother and her then-husband, Frank Talley. Kemal was often believed, and later confirmed to be the biological son of former Adanese Primier Aytaç Yerli, whom his mother, Caroline Ayling-Talley, met while working as a federal employee. Ayling and Talley divorced while Kemal was still very young, leaving him and his siblings with their legal father due to Ayling joining the Adanese Air Force. The Talleys then moved to New Millington, Girsün, where he attended public schools. Education Talley attended İncirlik University-Van Campus, now the University of Çukurova at Van, in Van, Çukurova's fifth-largest city. He played two years with the university's baseball team, the Eagles. He majored in aerospace engineering, also continuing to graduate school for it at the main campus, and has also also received degrees in political science and business. He helped to pay for college by taking internships at local television and radio stations. Personal life Primier Talley is married and has three children: twin sons, Kemal, Jr. and Demetrius, and a daughter, Azra. They reside in Wilkinsville, Girsün, a suburb of New Millington, in a large home built in 2006 on the site of the house it was modeled after. Although not an adventurer, Talley has been known to occasionally take unorthodox vacations. In February 2014 he became the first world leader to ever visit the South Pole. Siblings Talley is the third of Ayling's four children. Henry Anderson (6 years older) was a small business owner in Santa Ana, Çukurova, but retired after being bought out. Rebekah Jackson (née Talley) (3 years older) is a forensic scientist with the Ezurum Metropolitan Police Department. Keoni Watson (8 years younger) is a manager for the Santa Ana Alphas. Vehicle collecting See also: Kemal Talley Aviation & Automotive Museum Primier Talley has amassed a moderate collection of cars and aircraft, which he stored in a series of airport hangars throughout the New Millington area. In 2012, he constructed a not-for-profit museum in Bakersville to showcase his collection to the general public. Talley also owns a pair of yachts. The MY Adana Star 3, completed in 2009, is the world's largest yacht, and is also among the faster of vessels its size. In 2012, he purchased a second vessel, a racing trimaran which he dubbed as the Premier. Military service Kemal Talley joined the Adanese Navy directly out of college, becoming an officer and naval aviator. He eventually attained a rank of Lieutenant before transferred to inactive duty. He used his new-found free time to found what eventually became Alexander Enterprises. Upon his appointment as Secretary of National Defence by Primier Mizu in 1995, he was officially transferred to the Adanese Naval Reserve, later being promoted to Commander. In 2014, Talley transferred to the Air Force Reserve, taking a standard one-grade demotion in doing so, to the rank Major. When asked about doing so, he stated his intention to retire from the Armed Forces at the end of 2015, and "just wanted to be 'major.'" Career Talley's Alexander Enterprises, which oversees several other large businesses, has made him one of the world's richest men. Among the businesses controlled by Talley are Alexander Aerospace Technologies, Alexander Air, Alexander Energy Solutions, IBS, Loosihatchie Creek Publishing, Mobius Dynamics, and the Talley Space Organisation. Politics Secretary of National Defence In 1995, Prime Minister Racep Mizu announced that several of his cabinet members would be replaced by new executives. Among the new department heads was Kemal Talley, who had spent much of his time as head of Alexander Enterprises with sub-company Alexander Aerospace Technologies ("AirTech" for short), which was a major supplier of the Adanese Armed Forces. Deputy Prime Minister Upon Mizu's 2002 resignation due to health, the new Acting Prime Minister, Joshua Frost, announced Talley as the new Acting Deputy Prime Minister of Adana. Talley accepted the nomination, and served out the remainder of the term as AD Primier, which was long enough for him to be counted in the official list. Prime Minister of the Republic of Adana See main article: Kemal Talley as the Prime Minister of Adana When the 2005 Primier election season arrived, several immediate candidates arose, including Acting Prime Minister Frost. Other members of Primier Mizu's cabinet were interviewed by Adana National Television, including Talley, who initially stated that he would not be seeking the office of Prime Minister, but would rather return to the National Defense Consortium. He was later convinced by friends, family, and colleagues to seek the position, and declared his candidacy on 18 May 2005. He was initially overlooked by voters, but gained major support during the summer. By October, he had overtaken Frost in the polls and they became campaign rivals, although they both stated that they were still good friends. Frost even offered Talley the spot of Secretary of National Defence in the event that he lost. Talley ended up winning on Election Day, beating Frost by 9 percentage points. Awards & honours Kemal Talley was named "The Most Interesting Man In the World" by ADANA in 2006, and again in 2008. Also in 2008, he was awarded the National Medal of Honour by the Grand National Assembly for his part in the Adanese Reunification. During a visit to the United States in 2007, he was awarded an honourary degree in philosophy from the University of Texas. Category:Heads of state Category:Adanese Prime Ministers Category:Adanese businessmen Category:Alexander Enterprises